ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Videography
The following is a timeline of videos exclusively by Lady Gaga, or videos she was featured in. 2001 *Lady Gaga made a cameo appearance in the Sopranos' episode, "The Telltale Moozadell". Sopranos.jpg|link=The Telltale Moozadell (The Sopranos Episode) 2007 *Lady Gaga was featured in the first music video for "Magnetic Baby" by Semi Precious Weapons, directed by Pamela Romanowsky. Magnetic Baby.jpg|link=Magnetic Baby (song) 2008 *''The Fame: Part One'' was the first movie produced by the Haus of Gaga with Constellation Jones as director while Lady Gaga and Matthew Williams (Dada) produced and wrote the story. The video was added to her EPK (electronic press kit). *"Just Dance" music video directed by Melina Matsoukas. *Transmission Gagavision (Week No. 1 to 27) *Lady Gaga and Space Cowboy produced three musical interludes for her live act (Music for the Funeral of Queen Mary (Remix) and My Egyptian Lover (Remix) and Haus) *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" music video directed by Melina Matsoukas. *The Haus created their first backdrops for the New Kids on the Block:Live. *"Poker Face" music video directed by Ray Kay. FameEPK.png|link=The Fame: Part One 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg|link=Just Dance (song)#Music video Gagavision-1.jpg|link=Transmission Gagavision 7-0-08 Meeno 002.jpg|link=Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song)#Music video PKMV-002.jpg|link=Poker Face (song)#Music video NK-BDR2.jpg|link=New Kids on the Block:Live 2009 *Transmission Gagavision (Week No. 28 to 40) *"LoveGame" and "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" music videos directed by Joseph Kahn. *Crevettes Films: Three interludes during Doll Domination Tour / The Fame Ball Tour directed by Lady Starlight. The Haus of Gaga also reworked and added new backdrops for both tours. *Lady Gaga was featured in the unreleased music video for "Don't Give Up" by The Midway State. *Pop Culture Parking Lot filmed and edited by Lady Starlight. *Lady Gaga was featured in the music video for "Chillin" by Wale, directed by Chris Robinson. *"Paparazzi" music video directed by Jonas Åkerlund. *''Dazed Digital: Creative direction by Matthew Williams, styling by Nicola Formichetti, directed by Kathryn Ferguson. *Interludes and backdrops directed by Nick Knight and Ruth Hogben for The Monster Ball Tour. *Lady Gaga was featured in the music video for "Video Phone" (Extended Remix) by Beyoncé, directed by Hype Williams. *"'Bad Romance" music video directed by Francis Lawrence. *Lady Gaga made an appearance during the Gossip Girl episode, "The Last Days of Disco Stick". Blueoutfit.png|link=Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (song)#Music video Love Game Fashion 6.jpg|link=LoveGame (song)#Music video The Brain 2.jpg|link=Crevettes Films DGP-MV-ending.png|link=Don't Give Up (song) Chillin (Behind the Scenes).jpg|link=Chillin (song) Paparazzi 008.jpg|link=Paparazzi (song)#Music video lady_gaga_dazed_digital_3-570x378.jpg|link=Dazed Digital (film) Puke-Puking5.png|link=Monster Ball Video Phone 03.jpg|link=Video Phone (song) BadRomance1 2.png|link=Bad Romance (song)#Music video Gossip Girl Backstage 5.jpg|link=The Last Days of Disco Stick (Gossip Girl Episode) 2010 *"Telephone" music video directed by Jonas Åkerlund. *''The Left Eye'' was a filmed by Lady Gaga for the SHOWstudio exhibit, "The Fashion Body. *"Alejandro" music video directed by Steven Klein. *MAC Viva Glam commercial directed by Nick Knight. TelephoneFashion9.png|link=Telephone (song)#Music video The Left Eye.jpg|link=The Left Eye (film) Picture 37.png|link=Alejandro (song)#Music video Gaga Viva Glam Commercial.png|link=Viva Glam 2011 *"Born This Way" music video directed by Nick Knight *Transmission Gagavision (Week No. 41 to 44) *"Judas" music video directed by Laurieann Gibson and Lady Gaga *"It Gets Better Campaign" *"3-Way (The Golden Rule)" music video of The Lonely Island featuring Justin Timberlake & Lady Gaga directed by Akiva Schaffer and Jorma Taccone *Google Chrome , directed by Laurieann Gibson *Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden filmed by HBO and directed by Laurieann Gibson *"The Edge of Glory" music video directed by the Haus of Gaga *"Yoü and I' " music video directed by the Haus of Gaga *Haus of Ü'' fashion film series directed by Inez and Vinoodh *Lady Gaga created commercials for the MTV Video Music Awards, called Inspiration and Muse Factory. *Lady Gaga recorded a voice-over for the Simpsons episode "Lisa Goes Gaga". *Mugler Spring/Summer 2012 Intro Film, directed by Inez and Vinoodh *"The Lady is a Tramp" music video directed by Ivan Vdoven *Lady Gaga is featured in "Live at Roseland: Elements of 4" by Beyoncé. *Lady Gaga directed and did her first TV special, A Very Gaga Thanksgiving which aired on ABC. *"Marry the Night" music video directed by Lady Gaga. Born This Way Music Video 001.png|link=Born This Way (song)#Music video Gagavision-41.jpg|link=Transmission Gagavision Lady Gaga - Judas 159.jpg|link=Judas (song)#Music video April 28, 2011 004.png|link=Google#Google Chrome: It Gets Better campaign 3 Way The Golden Rule.jpg|link=3-Way (The Golden Rule) (song) gagachromedent.jpg|link=Advertising Google Chrome Gi7x2pb7uK.jpg|link=Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden TEOG-music_video.jpg|link=The Edge of Glory (song)#Music video 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg|link=Yoü and I (song) Lady Gaga VMA 2011 Promo 001.jpg|link=MTV Video Music Awards#2011 MTV Video Music Awards Promotions Gaga Simpsons.jpg|link=Lisa Goes Gaga (The Simpsons Episode) Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 005.png|link=Haus of Ü (film) Lady-gaga-mugler1.jpg|link=Inez and Vinoodh Gaga and Bennett recording The Lady is a Tramp.jpg|link=The Lady is a Tramp (song) Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 01.jpg|link=A Very Gaga Thanksgiving The Prelude Pathétique.png|link=Marry the Night (song)#Music video Category:Related to Lady Gaga